A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and/or a flat panel display unit may be a thin, flat display device including a number of color and/or monochrome pixels arrayed in front of a light source. Each pixel may include a layer of liquid crystal molecules aligned between two transparent electrodes and/or two polarizing filters. LCD screens generally operate by passing an electric current through the liquid crystal layer, which causes the crystals to align in a specific orientation so that light can or cannot pass through them. Each crystal may function as a shutter and either allow light to pass through or be blocked. LCD devices and/or flat panel display units have become a primary means for displaying information.